


Revolving Door

by ultimatebookworm00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebookworm00/pseuds/ultimatebookworm00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to prove to Dean that he isn't completely useless when it comes to hunting. When the opportunity finally presents itself, Castiel knows what he must do. However, getting stuck in a door was definitely NOT part of that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolving Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a link to it or anything, but this is based off of that text post that reads "EVERYONE LET'S STOP SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER FOR A MINUTE AND IMAGINE CAS GETTING STUCK IN A REVOLVING DOOR."  
> This would take place during Season Eight, some time soon after the episode "Hunteri Heroici," when Cas was trying to be a Hunter.

     Sam, Dean, and Cas hopped out of the Impala as soon as it rolled to a stop, outside of the hospital. Dean grabbed Cas’s arm right as they were about to head inside.

     “Sam and I will go in and ask the questions. You scout around outside, see if there’s anything out here that might help.”

     “But Dean,” Cas interrupted. “I have been researching human interactions and I think I understand how to question people now. Here, I’ll show you!” Cas cleared his throat.

     “Hello there good sir, my name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord. I have a few questions for you, regarding the demon that stabbed your husband, Mr. Brady.”

     Dean struggled to keep a straight face. “Yeah Cas, that’s...great. Great improvement. But why don’t you leave the human stuff for me and Sam. You’ll be a lot more useful out here.”

     Cas nodded dutifully. “Yes, yes I understand. I will scout the perimeter of this hospital for clues relating to the investigation.”

     Dean grinned. “Great, call me if you need something.” Dean quickly clapped Cas on the back, before he and Sam proceeded to enter the building, leaving Castiel standing by the Impala.

     Cas took a deep breath. _Right, here’s your chance. You can prove to Dean that you aren’t a failure of an angel.  Right. Here we go_.

     After another five minutes of reassuring himself of the importance of the task that lay ahead of him, Cas finally took one last deep breath and walked towards the hospital.

     Through his research of human interactions and behavior, Castiel learned that it was common procedure to stand with his back against the wall, and with his hands fisted together, forming the shape of a gun, while scouting the perimeter of a building. He received many strange looks, but figured that this was also part of the natural aspect of human behavior.

     After slowly making his way across one end of the building, Castiel started to feel let down. He couldn’t find any clues, despite the stance he held. He was about to give up and make his way back to the car when he remembered that it was Dean who asked him to do this. Castiel would prove to Dean that he could in fact be a good hunter. He had to. With this newfound strength, Cas put his back to the wall once more, and continued down the building.

     About halfway through scouting the perimeter of the building, Cas came to a stop. He stood at against the back wall of the hospital building, squinting at the road ahead of him. There was what appeared to be a small slip of paper, crumbled by a garbage can. Castiel quickly looked around him, as he learned through his research people often did. He didn't understand why they did this. Perhaps to feel more secure about themselves? After contemplating this for a few moments, he proceeded to stealthily make his way towards the slip of paper.

     The crumbled piece of paper was blue, and stood directly to the right of the trash can.

     “Perhaps our assailant tried to throw this piece of paper out, and didn’t notice as the wind blew it out of the trashcan!” Cas said excitedly. “Maybe this will help with the investigation. If this is a clue, I will have succeeded in following Dean’s orders, which will make him very happy!”

     Cas picked up the crumpled piece of paper, and saw a very confused looking woman on the other side of the road. Cas waved.

     “Hi! Don’t be confused! I’m simply trying to get to the bottom of this very important investigation! I’m trying to figure out where the demon who killed Mr. Brady’s husband went!”

     The woman shook her head and muttered something under her breath, before turning around and continuing down the road.

     Cas shrugged as humans do, which he had also learned through his research, then raised his hand to wave once again.

     “Have a nice day!” He called out. The lady did not turn around.

      _Huh, must not be very interested in demon hunting,_  Castiel thought, before heading back to the back wall of the hospital building, so that he could figure out what the slip of paper had to say.

     Once he reached the wall, he leaned back against it for comfort, and unraveled the slip of paper. Written on the paper were a series of numbers and symbols.

 

1-398-202-7307

;)

 

     Castiel looked at the series of numbers and symbols in confusion.

      _Hm, this must be a code. The assailant may have been working for a higher power, and may have been using a code to communicate with them. Yes. That must be it._

     Cas then proceeded to decode the message. He tried transferring the numbers into letters in the English alphabet in exactly 38 different combinations. He then tried transferring the numbers into letters in the Spanish, French, Portuguese, and German alphabets in 43 different combinations each. The semicolon and parentheses were especially difficult to decode. He tried transferring these symbols into Enochian, then to numbers, then back to English, but to no avail. Castiel started to become discouraged. What if he couldn’t decode the message? What if more people died because of it? Worst of all, what if Dean was disappointed with him? He then remembered, of course! Sam’s magical computing device that he liked to refer to as his “laptop.”

     Castiel hurriedly made his way to the front of the hospital building to go find the Winchester brothers. Castiel would ask Sam for his laptop, then translate the message. Surely, this would impress Dean.

     When Castiel finally reached the front door, he looked at it, puzzled. He had never seen a door like this before. A man from inside the hospital approached the strange door, and pushed on the bar inside. The door then turned, and he stepped outside. Cas cautiously approached the doorway, stepping inside, between the two panels. He slowly pushed forward against the bar and the door began to move. However, when the door spun so that the entrance to the hospital was in reach, the door did not stop, and kept turning instead. Confused, Castiel kept walking with the door as it turned. The hot air that blew on him was quickly replaced with cold air from inside the hospital, then hot air once more.

     “Ummm,” Cas said aloud as the door kept turning, and he kept walking to keep up with the door.

     After about a minute, Castiel saw the familiar silhouette of a large, long-haired man approach the door.

     “Sam!” Cas called out, still stuck in the loop of the revolving doorway.

     Sam looked up to see Cas walking in circles in the doorway, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

     “I appear to be stuck inside of this loop. Perhaps it was the work of witchcraft. I’m not sure how to get out.”

     Dean then rounded the corner and straight up guffawed at the sight of Cas.

     “Cas, are you stuck?” He called out.

     “It would appear so,” Cas responded, trying to keep up with the door, which seemed to get faster for some reason.

     Sam whipped his phone out. “God, this is just BEGGING to be filmed.”

     Dean, finally getting his laughter under control, stopped the door for Cas when it faced the parking lot of the hospital.

    “Cas, you need to take your hands off the bar,” Dean explained.

     Cas cautiously let go of the bar to find that the door had magically come to a stop.

     “Cas,” Dean said again. “You can walk out now.”

     Cas shook his head, clearing his mind before nodding. “Right.” He cautiously walked out the strange door, careful to avoid anymore witchcraft.

 

* * *

 

     The three of them were back in the Impala, when Cas remembered the slip of paper.

     “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I found something behind the hospital,” Cas announced.

     Cas saw Sam’s eyes widen through the rearview mirror.

     “Really?” Sam asked. “Mind if I take a look?”

     “Yes, you can take a look,” Cas said, slipping the piece of paper out from his pocket. “I believe that it is written in code, however. I was not able to decipher it. This may require the assistance of your laptop device.”

     “Yeah, I’ll check it out back at the motel. Now pass it up.”

     Cas nodded and handed the slip of paper over to Sam.

     Sam unraveled it and chuckled. “Cas, where did you even manage to find this?”

     “There was this garbage can beside the road behind the hospital. This slip of paper was beside it. I assume that our assailant attempted to throw this out, as it was a message from a higher power, written in a code we can’t understand.”

     At that, Sam straight out burst into laughter. “Dean, you better get a look at this, seems really important. Totally relevant to the case.”

     Dean snatched the slip of paper from Sam’s hand, still managing to hold onto the wheel. Cas never understand how he was able to multitask this easily when it came to driving. Dean looked down at the paper and started laughing so hard, he began to choke.

     “Dean!” Castiel called out in concern. “Are you alright?”

     Dean finally calmed down enough to speak again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for this Cas, it’s very useful. In fact, I’m going to have to make a phone call when we get back to the motel, need to check in with someone about decoding this message."

     Sam snickered at that and rolled his eyes, but Castiel did not notice. He was too busy beaming at the fact that he had indeed been “useful.”

     “I am glad I was able to help you,”  Cas said.

     Dean chuckled. “Yeah, thanks Cas. Saved me a lot of trouble. Now, I may not be at the motel tonight, since I’ll be...investigating this code.”

     Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of course you are.”

     “I understand,” Cas said. “It is very important to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.”

     “Exactly,” Dean said, grinning. “Now shut your pie-holes people, Zeppelin’s taking over.”

     For the rest of the car ride, Cas was in a good mood. Dean seemed to be happy with Cas’s work. And for that, Cas was happy.


End file.
